


Maybe It'll be Different This time

by Sweatermaster



Category: Villainous (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, Confessions, Fluff, Grief/Mourning, Hurt and comfort, M/M, Temporary Character Death
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-19 14:56:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18137234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweatermaster/pseuds/Sweatermaster
Summary: Not everyone knows, but BlackHat isn't immortal. His hat is a parasite that slowly eats away at the host, and once it's done, it moves on to another with powers and all. Flug has worked for a few Blackhats now, having to watch them grow and then break down is the hardest thing he's ever done, and it always be. But maybe, this time might just be different.





	Maybe It'll be Different This time

He spills out like a faucet, his words, his tears, they fall all the same. Seeing how no one else sheds these tears make him crumble even harder, the fact that no one knows makes his fear spike. Flug has stayed up countless nights knowing this fact about his boss. Every time it happens, every year he fades away into a new BlackHat, it’s hurt more and more. Every 4 years, BlackHat takes in a new host, a new wearer of the hat. And each time he made that transition, from one host to another, to one personality to a new one, it got harder and harder. Yes, BlackHat is evil, yes BlackHat isn’t nice to him, but to live with a man and watch him waste away, and quickly be replaced with someone new wasn’t easy. BlackHat did have his good moments, and there times when Flug would think “Maybe this time will be different.” 

It never was.

_  
Entering the room where his current boss sits, waiting for Flug for preparations. He looks completely the same as he did the day the hat swapped to him. Yet his mind has grown weak and he is tried. The old man holds back a chuckle as he watches Flug stumble with all the candles, attempting to carry much more in his grasp than he’s really capable of. He was almost glad this dope was gonna be the last thing his chewed up eyes will see. The hat itself seemed to beam when Flug was around, it made Blackhat actually wonder why it never chose Flug to be the next hat. Yet something in BlackHat made him very aware, that the question mark written hat had its reasons. 

The question mark was always a signature look of his, when BlackHat first became-- himself, he was aware that the hats actually sometimes change according of who is wearing, though their physical appearances were identical, the hat is what told the wearers personality. He was one of the lucky ones. Though Flug has mentioned and pointed out a painting where a BlackHat actually had a mustache, but that was way before his time so there’s really no telling for what it means. Must of been what was in style. 

“Sir?” Flug creaked, instantly pulling BlackHat to reality. Slowly turning his head to meet eyes with his scientist. He wondered how the last BlackHat knew he was the one.  
“It’s ready sir… Should I-- get the man?” BlackHat looks around him, surrounded by candles in the shape of a hat. Flug was quick, a part of him was hoping he would of gone a little slower, a part of him already wanted to be moving on. 

“Flug.” The demon croaked, Flug has been trembling this whole time, watching him wipe small tears from his eyes. Normally he would of laughed, normally he would of called him names. But knowing this is the last chance he has, he might as well give him some closure.  
BlackHat grabbed the cane besides him, and stood from the royal chair that he sat upon and hobbled over the Flug. 

“Y’know… I don’t like you, but out of everyone I have met I don’t like you the least.” The almost compliment came out almost as a whisper. Flug was holding his breath, out of all the days BlackHat was actually nice to him it had to be the day they move on. Flug shakily grabbed his boss’ hand and shook it, tears now fully streaming down his face, soaking his bag.

“I-it has been an honor sir!”

_

It’s done. His boss now gone, without a single trace of where he sat except for his coat. Flug had to watch everything go down from a window. After his encounter with his now old boss, he left the room to get ‘the man’. The soon to be BlackHat. 

He tried his hardest to not make eye contact with the shell ‘the man’ currently is. He didn’t even want to know his name, knowing he’d soon be someone familiar, yet so different. The porcelain skin he wore now gone, replaced with the charcoal he has grown to know. ‘The man’, now BlackHat rises from the floor, stretches and curiously looks around. The rebirth stage is always a little strange for the new hat bearer, Flug took him looking around as a sign he should go in and confront him. 

Flug unlocked the door and carefully opened it the new BlackHat instantly looks at him, his once matte eye, now glossy, and the question mark his hat had, now gone. It was hard to look at. 

“Hello sir! How are you feeling?” Flug softly closes the door behind him, and approaches BlackHat. His singular eye was squinted as he looked at Flug from head to toe. He didn’t know this man, but the hat sure did. He could feel it in his skin, and it pissed him off. 

 

\----

 

A/N

COMPLETELY INSPIRED BY THIS THEORY  
https://aminoapps.com/c/villainous-4971691/page/blog/black-hat-theory-hold-on-to-your-hats/BQEp_J3pTwudkoRZ1Ge6EMb4PD6GvGjPGvl

So read that and then read this:

Current Blackhat becomes old, for the parasite Hat is finishing with him, so he needs a new host. The BlackHat we follow at first is the BlackHat from the pilot and the one Flug greets is the beginning of our current one!


End file.
